heykidscomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
Leopoldo Duranona
| Image = | RealName = | Pseudonyms = | Employers = | Titles = | Gender = | DateOfBirth = | YearOfBirth = | MonthOfBirth = | DayOfBirth = | DateOfDeath = | YearOfDeath = | MonthOfDeath = | DayOfDeath = | CityOfBirth = | StateOfBirth = | CountryOfBirth = | Spouse = | Creations = | First = | PersonalHistory = | ProfessionalHistory = Art Credits 66 total stories Creepy *''The Thing in the Well'' - Creepy 85 (1977) *''The Greatest Christmas of All'' - Creepy 86 (1977) *''The Windmill'' - Creepy 89 (1977) *''The Wash Out'' - Creepy 90 (1977) *''The Generations of Noah'' - Creepy 92 (1977) *''Cold Blooded Murder'' - Creepy 93 (1977) *''Bessie'' - Creepy 94 (1978) *''The Old Ways'' - Creepy 95 (1978) *''Momma Is A Vampire'' - Creepy 97 (1978) *''Helen Horror Hollywood'' - Creepy 98 (1978) *''One Hell of A War'' - Creepy 99 (1978) *''In Deep II'' - Creepy 101 (1978) *''Almost Shangri-la'' - Creepy 102 (1978) *''Fangs'' - Creepy 106 (1979) *''Stainless Steel Savior'' - Creepy 107 (1979) *''Hell's Playground'' - Creepy 108 (1979) *''The Organizer'' - Creepy 109 (1979) *''Snapper'' - Creepy 110 (1979) *''Horror is a Highrise'' - Creepy 110 (1979) *''Blood Lust'' - Creepy 111 (1979) *''A Switch in Dime'' - Creepy 111 (1979) *''Nobody's Kid'' - Creepy 112 (1979) *''Heat'' - Creepy 114 (1980) *''Gabriel's Horn'' - Creepy 115 (1980) *''Scream'' - Creepy 117 (1980) *''Nursery School'' - Creepy 118 (1980) *''Death Watch'' - Creepy 120 (1980) *''The Killing'' - Creepy 122 (1980) *''The Watcher'' - Creepy 122 (1980) Eerie *''Temptation'' - Eerie 84 (1977) *''First Wish'' - Eerie 85 (1977) *''Second Wish'' - Eerie 87 (1977) *''Crystabelle!'' - Eerie 89 (1978) *''The Show Must Go On!'' - Eerie 90 (1978) *''Elijiah Arnold and the Angel's Egg'' - Eerie 91 (1978) *''Final Wish'' - Eerie 92 (1978) *''Honor and Blood'' - Eerie 93 (1978) *''Honor and Blood'' - Eerie 94 (1978) *''Fallen Angels'' - Eerie 96 (1978) *''The Cutman'' - Eerie 96 (1978) *''Explosive Issue'' - Eerie 96 (1978) *''Honor & Blood'' - Eerie 99 (1979) *''The Horizon Seekers'' - Eerie 99 (1979) *''In A Strange Land'' - Eerie 100 (1979) *''The Horizon Seekers'' - Eerie 101 (1979) *''Siege'' - Eerie 102 (1979) *''The Damned & the Dead'' - Eerie 103 (1979) *''City of Shadows'' - Eerie 104 (1979) *''Temple of the Ravagers'' - Eerie 104 (1979) *''Hunger Strike'' - Eerie 105 (1979) *''The Last Horizon'' - Eerie 107 (1979) *''The Rainmaker'' - Eerie 110 (1980) *''Remember All the People'' - Eerie 123 (1981) Vampirella *''Changes'' - Vampirella 59 (1977) *''A Game of Hide and Seek'' - Vampirella 65 (1977) and Vampirella 66 (1978) *''Off the Beaten Empath'' - Vampirella 69 (1978) *''Swamp Lovers'' - Vampirella 70 (1978) *''Australopithicus'' - Vampirella 71 (1978) *''A Knightmare for Mrs. Agatha'' - Vampirella 72 (1978) *''Peter, Peter'' - Vampirella 75 (1979) *''Fungus'' - Vampirella 79 (1979) *''Like Father Like Son'' - Vampirella 80 (1979) *''Blind Justice'' - Vampirella 82 (1979) *''Curly's Gold'' - Vampirella 85 (1980) *''Eye of Anubis'' - Vampirella 90 (1980) *''Encore for Anubis'' - Vampirella 93 (1981) Writer Credits 8 total stories Eerie *''The Horizon Seekers'' - Eerie 99 (1979) *''In A Strange Land'' - Eerie 100 (1979) *''The Horizon Seekers'' - Eerie 101 (1979) *''Siege'' - Eerie 102 (1979) *''The Damned & the Dead'' - Eerie 103 (1979) *''Temple of the Ravagers'' - Eerie 104 (1979) *''Hunger Strike'' - Eerie 105 (1979) *''The Last Horizon'' - Eerie 107 (1979) | Notes = * | Trivia = | OfficialWebsite = | Links = }}